Ashtarth
Ashtarth is typically the third Astral Knight fought, though he can be fought before Behemos. He looks similar in appearance to Baelfael except his armor is green. His element is wind, and he is called the Lord of the Winds. During the Rukifellth scene after Behemos's defeat, Ashtarth attempts to break up an argument between Molok and Zoniha, but gets involved in it himself after she tells him not to get upset and ruin his complexion. He is fought on the Sky Planet of Horizon and quite early into the stage. After he is defeated, he gives Bomberman the Wind Stone, but it is really a bomb in disguise (depending on which bomb Ashtarth was defeated with, it is either a Fire Bomb or an Ice Bomb). Bomberman throws it at Ashtarth, killing him and getting the real Wind Stone. After the Angel of Light and Shadow is defeated, Ashtarth is resurrected as an Elemental Knight. Afterward, he travels the galaxy in his own fashion, going wherever the wind takes him. Like most bosses, Ashtarth is invincible when he attacks. It is possible to stun him, but this is hard to do with a Bomb Kick. Ice Bombs work well against him. If Ashtarth is stunned, he can be knocked or thrown into the fire. Like Baelfael, if he falls over the edge he will come back up. Attacks *'Tornado': He shoots a single tornado at Bomberman. (2 damage) *'Typhoon': He shoots three tornadoes simultaneously. (1 damage) *'Zephyr': He runs around using super speed. This does no damage to Bomberman in any way. *'Rave the Shadow' (Japanese only): He powers up and charges at Bomberman. If he hits him, he will pound him for a while and then destroy him with a tornado attack that is identical to his teleportation. Quotes In Warship * The Astral Knights are the elite of the BHB Army. One of us - even if he was the youngest - has been defeated. But who defeated him? Behemos' defeat * Stop it, both of you! Calm yourselves! Even if two of us have been defeated, there are still five knights left! We needn't worry - we shall deal with out little friend in due time. * Indeed I am, Zhael. * That's enough for the both of you! Remember, we are in the presence of our master! Watch your words, Zoniha! * ZONIHA!! * So, I am next, eh? I look forward to meeting this warrior... We shall see just how strong he truly is... My cyclones will tear him apart! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! In Horizon * Fwoh ho ho... We meet at last! * Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! * So, you are the ones interfering with our plans... The valiant bomber knight and his squire! * But perhaps you are not even worthy of being called such... * No, you are much too uncouth to be a knight! * Enough games! Give me the Elemental Stones you have--now! * Humph! You won't hand them over, eh? No matter... Taking them from you will be more fun. Prepare yourself for battle! * Haaah! * Come, then, brave knight! I am Ashtarth! The Lord of the Winds... Ashtarth!! * Hurrrh...How...? How could I have been defeated!? How could I lose to such a pathetic being!? No matter... I have lost in fair combat... Here-- my Wind Stone is yours... Come--take it... * Ha ha haaaahhh! * The Elemental Stones are the reason the BHB Army Exists! Did you think I give mine up up so easily? You may have defeated me... But it is I who will have the last laugh! In the True Ending * I also need to give you my thanks, Bomberman. * Thank you, Bomberman, Pommy! You have given us back our power and our freedom. The Astral Knights have been defeated, but long live the Elemental Knights! * Ha ha... Looks like Molok's happy... * How could he not be, after fighting a worthy opponent like you? Well, I guess it's time for me to go, too. * I am grateful for your invitation, but I am a warrior of the wind... I shall go wherever the wind takes me... Exploring the galaxy in my own fashion. * Thank you, Rukifellth. May the good spirits smile upon you. Etymology Ashtarth's Japanese name (アスタロト) is identical to Ashtaroth. Ashtarth's English name is slightly changed and might additionally or instead refer to Astarte. Trivia *Ashtarth is one of the three knights who's Instant KO was removed from the US Version. *His Japanese title translates to "Windstorm King" or "King of the Wild Wind". *Ashtarth's name is similar to that of the demon "Astaroth", which may have been inspired, or derived, of it. Gallery Ashtarth render.png|Render Ashtarth render 2.png|Render 2 Ashtarth 2.png|Appearance Ashtarth2.png|Ashtarth - rendered from B64-TSA Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Astral Knights Category:Bomberman 64: The Second Attack Category:Male Characters Category:Former Villains